


Help

by A (AILiSeki)



Series: The Flammable Fragments [13]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt, fictional snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/A
Summary: Lemony needs Monty's help to deal with an emergency





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://virtualfindingsdocumented.tumblr.com/post/182505854039/10-help-lemony-and-monty).

"Thank you for coming in such short notice." Lemony said, figuratively and literally sighing in relief.

"It's no problem, old friend." Monty said, placing his special first aid kit on the ground, and sitting down beside his friend. "Where is the bite?"

Lemony pulled the leg of his pants up, showing his right ankle. There was a swollen area around two small holes.

"Where is the snake?" Monty asked.

"Could you please help me before making friends with my potential murderer?" Usually, Lemony would be aware of how rude this sounded, and he would not be so rude towards an associate that always gave him invaluable help. But he wasn't in his best conditions. The snake bite made him more anxious than he usually was, as life threatening situations often do.

"I need to know what species it was so I can know what to do to help you." Monty said, more patiently than most people would speak after hearing that, but a bit harsher than he usually sounded. "I suppose it was not native of this... interesting apartment."

It was probably a joke but Lemony was not in conditions to appreciate it.

"It ran off."

"Do you remember what it looked like?"

"It was a curious shade of pink. I hate pink." Lemony said.

"Did it have any pattern on it? Stripes? How did it get to you?"

"It had darker spots in the exact shape of the country of Austria. It was inside a package I received. It tried to bite my nose, but I dropped the package and it hit my ankle instead."

"Austria?" Monty asked, confused.

"Sorry. Australia." Lemony corrected himself. For him to mistake his words was a sign that he was really not well. "It hurts, Monty."

Monty opened his first aid kit and prepared an injection.

"This won't hurt you more than you are already hurting." He said, before skillfully applying it.

He was right. Lemony didn't feel any more pain than he was already feeling. He didn't feel any immediate relief either. That didn't do him any good.

"Are you sure this works? Maybe you got here too late."

"It works." Monty smiled and patted Lemony's ankle. "Besides, the pink lake depressive snake can't kill a man your size with a bite. Whoever plotted this, didn't plot it well."

"'Depressive' is a word that here can mean 'able to cause feelings of hopelessness, despondency, and dejection', isn't it?"

Monty started packing his stuff.

"It's an interesting effect the venom can cause. But it's rarely felt by people who already experience these feelings on a daily basis."

Lemony opened his mouth to protest, but he realized he didn't know how.

"It can't cause major depression disorder." Monty explained, imagining that was in his friend’s mind. “Just a sad mood. But the antidote will get you rid of all of it.”

“All?”

“All that wasn’t already there.” Monty said in a light tone. “I will try to find the little delinquent, you stay sitting for a few minutes.”

Lemony just nodded, not wanting to put himself in any more risk.


End file.
